Why am I remembering?
by Kiko Mizushima
Summary: Tsurugi Kyousuke. The cool guy. Turns down all the girls, doesn't bother to do his tests. But when the one person who was able to make him cry shows up again, how will he deal with the emotions welling up inside of him, along with the painful memories he left behind? OC x Tsurugi. Rated T for slight language and eventual later chapters. Warning: Possible OOCness.


**Kiko:** **Greetings! I come to you all from the ancient planet Ninnymuggins, and I am here to share with you...**

***explosions and fireworks in the background* LOVE!**

**Tsurugi: Yeah, whatever...**

**Kiko: I'm glad you're here! Because this one is about you!**

**Tsurugi: Wait, what?**

**Kiko: Tenma! Disclaimer!**

**Tenma: Kiko-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven! ^v^**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm getting out of here."<em>

_Tsurugi looked up at the girl in fromt of him. "What?"_

_"I'm sick of this place. I'm getting out of here. I don't want to be a S.E.E.D. anymore." She said._

_Tsurugi felt his mouth drop open. "But..."_

_"Don't talk to me anymore. I probably won't see you again. " Those were the last words she said to him; the last words he ever heard from her, before she left his room._

_At that moment, jaw still ajar, he cried. THE Tsurugi Kyousuke. The calm, cool, collected, badass guy. _Cried_. The one thing that was only made possible by one little kid, that he had always picked on, during one moonless night._

_He never saw her again._

Raimon's ace striker groaned at his desk. Why did he have to remember that now, of all times? He was supposed to be taking a test, but instead, he had to dwindle on his pathetic past life. He picked up his pencil and glared down at the piece of paper. It was sitting there, mocking him with its puny text. He glanced at all the questions, decided it wasn't worth it, and put the pencil down again. The navy-haired teen closed his amber eyes, bored. Yep, the school badass didn't have any reason to finish a test. He smirked inwardly. '_Man, what would she say if she saw me now...?'_

Tsurugi's eyes immediately flew open._ 'Damn...Why do I keep thinking about her?!_ _Jeez...'_ He sighed and closed his eyes again. Oh, well. It didn't matter, anyway. She was long gone.

Suddenly, he felt something hit his arm. The former S.E.E.D. opened one eye and glanced at the folded notebook paper on the ground. Great. Not again. He picked up the note and scanned it. Sure enough, it was yet another pathetic love note. This was the third one from the same girl this week. The navy-haired teen crumpled up the note and threw it back at the girl, ignoring the gasps of the entire classroom. He couldn't wait for class to be over...

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang, promoting everyone to grab their bags and head home. Tsurugi took his time, not caring at all. Just as he was about to leave the room, he felt a tap on his shoulder. The striker turned around and glanced at the person with a bored expression. It was the girl who kept passing notes to him. He groaned. He HATED her. Now, he doesn't just hate all fangirls, as you might think. He could tolerate most fangirls. But this one, he despised. She was the girl who wore too much make-up, who flirted with every single guy who looked at her, and thought she could get anything she wanted, just because she was rich and popular.<p>

She batted her heavily-done eyelashes at Tsurugi. "Hiiiii, Kyousuke~. Do you want to walk home together after you're done with practice?~" she said in her whiney voice.

"No." He said as he turned around and headed out into the hallway. She ran up to him and clung tightly to his arm.

"But Kyou-kun~"

The face of a bluenette flashed through Tsurugi's mind. He roughly ripped the girl's perfectly manicured nails off him. She looked into his eyes, shocked, as he death glared at her. "Don't you DARE call me Kyou-kun..." He growled.

The girl stared at him for a while before giving him a little 'Hmph!' and marching in the opposite direction, her heels clicking tediously against the polished floor. The pale teen sighed and scratched his head. _'What is up with me today_...? _**I**t's not like me to over_ _react like that...'_ He thought to himself as he put his hands in his pockets and walked toward the field.

Little did he know, his life would change the second he arrived at his destined location...

* * *

><p><strong>Tsurugi: Seriously?<strong>

**Kiko: Yep**.

**Tsurugi: -_- Why me, now?**

**Fudou: *murder aura* Yeah, why him?**

**Hakuryuu: *emo corner* Yeah...**

**Kiko: Eheheheh...**

**Tenma: Yay! Kiko-chan gave me a knife!**

**All: YOU WHAT?!**

**Kiko: *innocent smile***

**Tenma: Leave a review! Because if you don't...I have a knife! ^v^**

**Tsurugi: O_o...you've been spending too much time with Kei...**

**Kei: *sharpening an axe in the background***

**Kiko: Um...okay! So, thank you to all who read to the end! Please leave a review, because I don't want anyone** **to die! ^^' Oh, and i promise thevother chapters will be longer than this...I wanted to put everything into the next one...Ja ne... **


End file.
